


Queen of Hearts, Ace of Spades

by CrowleysDarlingHina (PhilsBabyHina1990)



Category: Supernatural, X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: A card game of War, Alcohol Usage, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Supernatural/X-Men crosssover, Winning the war, card game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilsBabyHina1990/pseuds/CrowleysDarlingHina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar teaches Gambit a thing or two about winning card games and War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Hearts, Ace of Spades

Card after card were laid down on to the table. His red eyes stared hard at the man sitting across from him. A smirked pulled his lips backwards into a smile as he watched his opponent carefully. They were both running low on cards now, but he had one last card – his lady, the Queen of Hearts. She was always the Ace up his sleeve.

 

His opponent is an all knowing Angel, one he’s known for a long time. Remy just smirked at seeing Balthazar lay down his next card. A two of clubs. He shook his head, earning a frown from the angel.

 

“What’s wrong, LeBeau? Ya think I’m losing so early in the game?” Balthazar’s frown increased. He never understood why humans laughed at the most ridiculous times.

 

“Ah, no, Mon Frere, but you _are_ going to lose.” Remy said gently, fingering the card sitting atop his hand/ he could feel the itching sensation within his finger tips, the buildup of kinetic energy threatening to pour out. He stared at the angel once more, letting his red gaze study Balthazar’s profile.

 

Balthazar did his best to keep his bluffing to a minimal. He knew his way around the game of War. He knew every technique, as did Gambit, but Balthazar didn’t have these cosmic powers for nothing.

 

“Never count your chickens before they hatch, Boy.”

 

Remy laughed again. He grinned. He loved these monthly visits.

 

Pulling out his card, Gambit quickly flipped it over. The smile and laughter disappeared at what he revealed. It was a two of Diamonds.

 

“War.” Was all Balthazar said as they now laid down the remainder of their cards. Much to Gambit’s dismay, his beloved mistress, the Queen of Hearts came out last, but she was lost.

 

Balthazar had pulled out the final Ace, the Ace of Spades, and that won him all the cards in one fell swoop. He smirked again, leaning back in his chair as Remy blinked in confusion.

 

“What’s the matter? He asked the Mutant.

 

“You, how did you do that? Gambit’s card never fails him.” Remy’s tone was full of disbelief. He looked to the left, then to the right. No angel clones. No one pilfered his pockets, so…

 

Balthazar smirked, grabbing his glass of whiskey.

 

“You may have your Queen, but I have my Ace, my Ace of Spades and everyone knows that the Ace of Spades rules over all.” Balthazar said softly, holding up a single card with an Ace and a big black Spade. Smirking more, he tossed the card onto the table and rose from his seat. “That’s how you win the war.”

 

 


End file.
